Removal, Birthday and more
by ImNotPregnant
Summary: House and Cuddy are moving in together, so everything they do now they do it together : .
1. Removal

House and Cuddy were dating for a few months now and they´ve just decided to move in together. Their new house wasn´t very big, but the more cosy it was. They were already completing unpacking their things from a lot of boxes and of course living with House can´t be so easy, it simply wouldn´t be him.

,,Hey, this is my bookshelf, what are you doing here with your books?" he yelled on Cuddy who was putting some of her books into it.

,,What? It´s partly empty and you have no more books to put them there, so why coudn´t I?" Cuddy looked at him with a big question-mark on her face.

,,Yeah it´s ´partly´ empty? Why do you think it is? I still buy new books to read something new of course, but when you put your books there, I will have to put them under block foots probably." he added ironically and stopped with his upacking for a while.

,,I had to liquidate one of my antique table becase of your piano and then the same happend to one of MY bookshelves because of your guitar, which of course had to get its special place. So now I don´t have any other place for these books. "

,,Rachel got her own room, why shouldn´t my babies get even their parts of a livingroom?" he said that jokingly, but evidently Cuddy wasn´t in the mood for his jokes and especially not when it was about her daughter.

,,You know what? Keep this space too, I can throw my grandfather´s antique writings away as well. I don´t care." she knocked off the box full of her books onto the floor and left the livingroom for kitchen."

After some time she started to think that maybe she overreacted a little, but she was just really tired of the removal and also she was right. House knew it and now he was kinda sorry he was inconveniencing her like this. "_What the hell, it´s just a stupid bookshelf." _he thought.

Cuddy went trough heading to the garden, where Rachel was playing in the sandbox. She seated the little girl on her knees and gave her a bite of cookie she brought. Cuddy was smiling at her and kissed her hair gently.

House was watching them for a while with a smile on his face as well. Then he took another big and obviously heavy box and carried it to the bedroom.

It was almost time to dinner, so Cuddy made her way back to the kitchen. When she went through the livingroom she noticed her box with the books disappeared. She looked about the room and finally saw them in that very bookshelf they were arguing about. She smiled lightely and went to the kitchen.

House was already there. He was standing round the kitchen-range. Something was bubbling on it and it smelled really good. Cuddy came closer to him and looked over his shoulder at it. He noticed her presence and moved his head closer to hers to tap her gently. She responded with a smile.

,,It smells wonderful." she said eventually.

He smelled her hair: ,,You too." he replied.

No more words were needed. No need to get back to the argument before. Just like that. It was simple and they both knew it and were glad of it.

Next morning House woke up past 10 am. He was surprised to see that Cuddy was still sleeping, but it was Sunday so she could, so she did and she was really enjoying it. Luckily Rachel was a sleeper just like her mommy, so she didn´t bother them yet. On the other hand House wasn´t going to waste away this opportunity for having sex. So he gently kissed Cuddy on her ear and then started to bite it a little. At the same time he was moving his hand lower and lower from her neck over her breast and belly slowly between her legs. She woke up with a silent moan and a smile on her face.

,,I´d never say you will have the energy to wake up before me after that house inspection we did last night." she faced him and kissed him slowly.

,,I realized there´s another thing we need to check and you know how much I hate these office things unfinished." House replied and started to kiss her passionately as he kept moving his hand between her legs. She sighed and clasped him tightly with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their move became rhytmical as they were desperately demanding closer human contact from one another.

They both took their time before they let go of each other. They were laying, huging each other and smiling at one another when suddenly Rachel began to cry in her room.

,,Like the alarm-clock." House said jokingly.

,,Yes, the alarm-clock which I don´t need when I have you to remind me when is the right time to wake up." Cuddy replied ironically smiling at him again.

,,You´ve had a message on the answering machine. _" _Cuddy said when she came back to the bedroom with Rachel in her arms. ,,It says:_Don´t tell me Lisa let you sleep till now. I gotta an idea for tonight. Call me back as soon as possible. And be good to Lisa, you´re lucky to have her. Bye Wilson."_ she told him the content like she was reading it. She was smiling after she said the last part which was a little fake from her.

,,First of all ..." he started ,,...Lisa..." he emphasized her name ,,...Lisa would still be asleep if I woudn´t wake her up and second she´s lucky to have ME for the nasty things I woke her with." he added knowing she lied.

She smiled briefly and hand him the phone. ,,Here, call him."

,,Yeah yeah, I´ll call him to tell him we already have plans for tonight." he blinked at her seductively.

,,We can save it for later tonight. I´m curious what Wilson plans." she added leaving for the kitchen.

,,If it´s an art museum or another boring thing I´m not interested." House said right when Wilson aswered his cell phone.

,,It´s not and good morning to you too." Wilson replied.

,, is it?"

,,Well I realized Lisa´s birthday is tomorrow and I know you would rather celebrate it alone with her so Sam and I thought we could celebrate it together already tonight. Tomorrow is all yours."

House was thinking for a while.

,,Hm, what did you think out?"

,,Lisa likes The Rolling Stones right?"

,,Yeah." House aswered quickly, knowing where´s Wilson heading.

,,There is their concert in New York tonight. You think she would like it?"

,,Love it. Oh Lisa? Yes, she will love it too." House added ironically.

,,Great I´ll take my car and pick you up, ok?"

,,Not OK!" House replied suddenly. ,,We´re going on a rock concert, we gotta ride my motorbike. Well obviously I mean just the two of us. Not you, not with that back-pack you wear in front."

Wilson was a little confused so he wasn´t answering right away.

,,I mean your tum, Wilson. Seriously, man, you should do something with it." House provoked him smiling for himself.

He didn´t react the last thing. ,,So you take your bike, I´ll take my car. And tell Lisa, I´ll carry her if she wants. You know, just in case she wouldn´t like to ride you motorcycle."

,,Don´t worry. She will...eventually."

,,Ok ok, we could have a dinner before we go there."

,,Yeah, we should. Like my grandma always said: ,,Don´t drink with an empty tummy."

,,Ok, so see you at Barney´s?"

,,Good. Bye, Wilson."

,,Bye House."

...

,,So?" Lisa asked him curiously when he came to the kitchen. She handed him a cup of coffee.

He was sitting down and taking the coffee from her. It was a while he was talking to Wilson now so he didn´t get it right away. ,,So what?" he looked at her with surprise.

,,What did Wilson say?" she asked impatiently sitting down on the chair next to him.

,,Oh this. He bought tickets to a concert." he replied coldly not expressing the joy.

,,What concert?"

,,Well it´s kinda new music group...The Robbing Stores, or..?...No it´s something else...something like ... The Rolling Stones." he said it eventually.

,,What? He´s got the tickets? That´s great!" she almost shouted.

,,Right? Yeah and we´re riding my bike."

,,Whatever!" she was still excited so much she didn´t mind.

,,Well...that was easy." he was surprised there was no resistance.

,,It´s The Rolling Stones, you know?" she looked at him like he was dumb.

He just smiled lightely and sipped his coffee.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Any dessert?

**I just want you to know that I´m writting sooner than thinking, so every idea is affected by my current mood. That´s why the characters mood is still changing with that mine and I´m not sure if it´s always a good thing :). Also forgive me my english, WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO :), just be cool. ;) **

...

House was sitting on the couch, when Cuddy came from the bathroom wearing her wrapper.

,,Greg, I was thinking. " she started slowly sitting on his lap. ,,How do we get back home? I mean we´ll be drinking and even if I woudn´t you know I don´t have a driving licence for a motorcycle so." he was looking at her smiling.

,,Like I didn´t see this coming. But don´t worry we´re sleeping over in a hotel." he answered and started to kiss her neck.

,,What?" she yelled out. ,,I gotta get to work next morning."

,,Well then we have to get out of there really soon...like about 11 o´clock ... at night." he stopped kissing her for a while and smiled. ,,Or you could just take a day off ."

,,Yeah sure, tomorrow, like I have nothing to do. No meeting, no..." suddenly she froze and started to think. ,,I have no meeting tomorrow." she realized and looked confused for a minute.

House was looking at her face that looked really focused.

,,So it means you can do it." he faced him and smiled. ,,I guess."

,,Oh, you´re such a hooky-player. Such a baaad baaad girl." he held her tight in his arms now and got back to her neck. She laughed when he nip on her nipple gently. Then he slowly put her wrapper off and they made out before they moved to the bedroom for at least an hour.

...

Rachel´s babysitter already came to their house and House was preparing his motorcycle for the drive.

,,We´re late. I´m sure Sam and Wilson are already in the restaurant." Cuddy pointed out closing the front door.

,,Now I have to ride reeealy fast to get there on time. So hold tight." he smiled briefly at her.

,,And how exactly would it help me if we crashed?" she asked ,,No slowly." she looked at him and nodded lightly.

,,It´s not my fault someone took her time when we..." but suddenly she snapped his shoulder before he could finish his sentence. ,,Shut up." she put on her helmet smiling lightely and they hit for the restaurant.

They both looked around the cosy restaurant and when they finally glanced Wilson with Sam sitting at the table in the corner. House let Cuddy go ahead and placed his hand on the small of her back pushing her gently.

,,Hi Wilson. Sam." Cuddy smiled nicely. ,,Sorry you had to wait, we..." ,,We had some work to do." House finished her sentence, blinking his eye." ,,Hey." he added. Cuddy was just standing next to him, rolling her eyes. Then she started slowly sitting down. House joined her smiling.

,,Good evening you two. I´ve almost begin to worry. By the way, Lisa, you look gorgeously." Wilson replied with a nice smile.

,,Thank you, Wilson." Cuddy smiled gently. She really looked great. She was wearing a gutsy red top and slim jeans which made her butt even sexier. She was simply hot. Wilson wasn´t the only one who noticed of couse. Men in that restaurant wasn´t like a piece of ice either.

,,What can I get you?" a young waiter asked when he came to their table.

Both guys ordered steaks and potatoes. Sam took spinach lasagne, which made Cuddy think of Lucas for a little while.

,,And for you, ma´am?" the waiter asked Cuddy specificaly and smiled at her nicely and for everyone´s surprise for pretty long he couldn´t help and looked briefly into her cleavage. Cuddy cleared up from her thinking eventually.

,,Yeah, uhm, I´ll have the Tuscan grilled cheese and the cuke salad with zazziki, please."

,,Thank choice, ma´am." he continued smiling then turned to leave.

House was watching this situation very carefully. And when the waiter was leaving them, House gave him a long questioned look. The young man actually blushed a little while he was on his way.

,,I´m sure he´d love to give you anything but the cheese." House pointed out ironically looking Cuddy in her eyes. Cuddy seemed she was the only one who didn´t notice.

,,What? No, he was just being polite." she said smiling briefly.

,,Right, looking at lady´s boobs in public is very polite." House added once again ironically. Cuddy´s eyes widened.

,,He wasn´t...he... . I think you´re just putting this whole think on."

Wilson and Sam just watched their little show. Wilson was smiling and nodding lightely everytime House said something like his last comment.

,,You don´t believe me. Well but I´m telling you we´ll see the truth soon." he smiled craftily as he nodded on Wilson the same time he did. They both laughed. Cuddy raised her eyebrows and looked at Sam who was already quiet a little too long.

,,So Sam, how are you? We didn´t see each other for a while."

,,Oh, well I´m really good, thank you. But how are you? I´ve heard you two moved in together, how is it going so far?" Sam answered and started being curious.

,,I know what you´re hinting about." Cuddy looked at House with a cute annoyence. ,,But I love it there." ,, So far." she added quickly.

,,Good, good. You really look great by the way. Looks like it´s a good run for you. Also your appetite got better."

On this note Cuddy raised her eyebrows once again and looked at her with a surprise. Both of the guys as well.

,,What do you mean?" Cuddy finally asked with a polite smile.

,,Well every other time we had a dinner together you ordered a salad. Now you have an actual meal. I mean you took salad too, but... . It ´s a whole meal now."

Cuddy couldn´t understand why is she starting to be a little looked at his girlfriend and waited for her reply impatiently. Cuddy laughed a little and it was obvious she has a few pretty spicy replies on her mind. But she swallowed all of them.

,,I just really like vegetables." she said simply with a light smile on her face.

Now both men were watching Sam.

,,Well once you had some apples and strawberries or something in it so..." ,,I also like the fruits." Cuddy interrupted still smiling, but looking a little bothered already. House wasn´t saying anything, he was just imagining the fight and waiting for some action. Wilson on the other hand wanted to calm down this situation.

,,Me too. Especially strawberries." he carefully joined the discussion. Everybody was looking at him now. House couldn´t help but laugh. It was now obvious, Sam was a little jealous of Cuddy being a limelight. But she did actually calm down.

,,Excuse me for a moment." Cuddy said politely and stood up slowly. At the same time the young waiter was bringing drinks to a nearby table. House saw opportunity in it and quickly throw his cane onto the floor.

,,Oh I´m so cack-handed. Honey, would you mind?" he was looking like puppy at Cuddy standing right next to him at the moment.

,,I got it." she answered and bent over to gather it up.

Suddenly the waiter ,obviously looking at her ass, triped and all his serving tray fell down onto the floor.

,,You did this on purpose." Cuddy whispered in House´s ear.

,,I would never do something like that." he offened himself for effect.

,,House!" she didn´t control herself at that moment.

,,And you´re back with the administrative tone. But I think we should save this for later, boss." he blinked seductively.

She couldn´t say a word. She just turned around and made her way to the bathroom. There she looked in a mirror and smiled widely, shaking her head in disbelief.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Start me up

The rest of the dinner went well. Everybody calmed down, even House limited his spiky comments just on the quality of his meal and at times he was stealing Cuddy´s food. But now they had a nice time eventually.

The concert time got near. So they finished their meals, paid for it and left a big tips to the embarassed young waiter.

,,So see you there, guys." Wilson smiled, getting on his car.

,,Okey-doke." House aswered putting on his helmet.

Cuddy did that too and then held him tightly around his waist.

,,Shall we, lady?" yet he asked to be sure she´s ready.

,,Yes, sir." she smiled hugging him even tightly.

Barney´s restaurant was in New York already so it didn´t took so much time to get on a place were The Rolling Stones were playing. House and Cuddy got there a little sooner.

,,Here we are." House said when he parked his motorcycle. They both took off their helmets and locked it there.

House looked at his watch. ,,Perfect. We have a time."

,,Time for what?" Cuddy didn´t get it.

,,Oh come on, don´t act like you don´t know as it used to be. We´re on the rock concert, we rode my motorcycle and we are alone in here yet. We gotta make out now." he explained with a smile on his face and began to kiss her. She smiled too and didn´t protest at all. He leaned her on his motorcycle gently and kissed her neck. She moaned and payed the score by bitting his ear. Then they´re lips locked again and their passion controled them. They were so excited they didn´t notice Wilson standing behind them with Sam next to him.

,,Ehm." he gave a slight cough. ,,I´m sorry, but we should go already." he was smiling as a kid. He couldn´t understand the passion still between them after months they were together.

Cuddy finally broke the kiss and smiled briefly at them. ,,Sorry. We can go."

House protested a little and didn´t want to let go, but she raised her eyebrows on him and pushed him gently away. ,,This can wait, can´t it?" she whispered smiling.

,,That´s what I´m not so sure about." he relied taking her hand and heading after the other couple.

The atmosphere inside was so intoxicating. Everybody was so excited about the concert. People were smiling at each other and they were really friendly.

,,There must be a free drugs cabinet somewhere. Look at all the people." House didn´t understand how people can be so happy there. So manny people on one place.

Cuddy laughed and kissed his cheek.

,,I´ll get some drinks. What would you like?" he asked her and let go of her hand.

,,Ahh...Margharita, please."

,,Excellent choice, ma´am." he joked with a smile leaving. ,,Wilson, you go with me?"

,,Yeah." he also asked Sam what should he get her and followed his friend.

...

,,This is sooo amazing!" Both women yelled from the middle of the hall. Guys standing behind them watched their lovers dancing and enjoying songs.

,,So I guess it was a good idea eventually, wasn´t it?" Wilson shouted so House could hear him.

,,Yeah, yeah. You´re the best, Wilson, I wouldn´t know what to do if i didn´t have you."

House aswered ironically, but he was also having a good time, so there was something true on it. Wilson knew it, so he smiled triumphantly. Suddenly Sam said something to Cuddy´s ear and came to Wilson.

,,I need to go to the bathroom. Will you accompany me there? I don´t want to go there alone." she meant it, because there was so manny people and not all of them looked so friendly now.

,,Sure." Wilson nodded and they left the hall.

House came closer to Cuddy and grabbed her waist kissing her cheek at the same time. She leaned her back on him and they were enjoying the ´Start me up´ song together.

When that song ended, Mick Jagger cheered up his audience a little more and then revealed the next song. It was the slow one - _Angie _and after a few first tones almost every couple started slow dancing. Cuddy looked at House with a smile. ´_Deja vu´_ she tought.

Sudennly House grabbed her ass and pressed her gently to his chest. He smiled, kissed her slowly and moved his hands on the small of her back. She laughed a little and gave her arms around his neck. They were looking in each other´s eyes smiling slightely. At times House palmed her ass. They couldn´t keep their lips separately for a long time so it was no surprise Wilson and Sam came back from the bathroom and the bar with drinks in their hands and saw them making out again.

Now Wilson tought ´_Deja vu.´_


	4. More

**Short, but it´s a strong stuff :D. Enjoy and please review, it´s all in your hands. :)**

The concert was over and all the people began to move away. But both couples from Princeton took their places at the table with some drinks. They were in a really good mood.

,,That was such a good idea, Wilson." Cuddy smiled and slightely touched Wilson´s arm.

,,I was hoping you´ll like it. Happy birthday, Lisa."

,,Yes, happy birthday." Sam joined Wilson right away and gave her a nice smile.

,,Thank you very much. It was a great night."

House was sitting there, but didn´t say anything. He was looking at Cuddy lovingly. He seemed very focused and he wasn´t in his own skin obviously. But nobody was that surprised, it was House.

They´ve had a few more rounds, then Wilson and Sam had to leave, because not everyone can take a day off just like this.

,,So, good night and see you on Tuesday." Wilson said taking leave of them.

,,Yeah, Ok. Night." Cuddy replied looking at House, waiting for his reaction, but still he was vacant so she spanked his shoulder.

,,What? Yeah. Night."

IN THE HOTEL

When Cuddy and House got to the door of their room, House pushed her gently on it kissing her passionately. She held him tightly around his neck while he opened the door and took her in his arms heading right onto the bed. She was holding his waist with her legs, bitting his ear. Their lips locked again and they just couldn´t get enough from one another.

House quickly took off her jacket and her top right after it. She followed him by taking of his shirt and started to work on his jeans. He was now kissing her neck lying on top of her. In a few minutes they were both completely naked and they were enjoying touching, palming and kissing each other. Their moaning was resounding with the room and their bodies were getting hotter as the heat between them grew. Cuddy sighed out loud right when House pierced into her and the more they were trying to satisfy their urge the more their passion was becoming strong in them.

After more then two hours they were lying calmly in each other´s smiles on their faces and heavy breathing spreading into the air.

Cuddy placed a soft kiss on House´s nose. ,,You seemed a little tense earlier, is everything all right?"

,,You mean before we made love? Because now I´m relaxed I think the explanation is easy." he said ironically, looking at her and palming her arm.

,,So, you Ok?" she couldn´t help it. He was still a little different.

He kept quiet looking deeply in her eyes. Suddenly something in his face changed. He let go of her to get out of the bed for a while. He opened his back-pack and took something out of it. Then he got back into the bed and lay down next to Cuddy again.

,,Happy birthday." he whispered and opened his hand. There was a beatiful diamond ring glittering in a soft light of the lamp next to the bed.

Cuddy´s mouth opened slightely. She was looking at the ring for a while and then looked at House with surprise. Her eyes glistened.

,,It´s so beautiful." she spoke eventually. House was watching her the whole time and her reaction assured him it was the right thing to do.

,,I know it´s your birthday, but I thought..." he took a deep breath ,,...I tought it also would be a good engagement present."

Cuddy almost stopped breathing in that moment. Her eyes widened as she met his._ Is this a dream? Am I halucinating? _she was thinking. It was so unexpected. It was so sudden. But it felt so wonderful. Still she couldn´t help it, she couldn´t be so selfish just to think of herself.

,,Are you sure?" she finally asked to reassure herself she´s not just dreaming.

,,Do you always have to do that? Answering my question with another question? You completely ruin..." she interrupted his speech with a kiss.

,, Can I take it as a Yes?" he asked again looking in her eyes carefully.

She smiled luckily. ,,Yes." and their lips locked again.

TO BE CONTINUED? YOU CAN DECIDE.


End file.
